Overall Summary: Center for Biomedical Research/Research Centers at Minority Institutions This proposal presents Tuskegee University's plan to continue development and strengthening of its RCMI supported Center for Biomedical Research (CBR). The existing and planned infrastructure in biomedical, molecular, and information technology plays a critical role in the University's plans to meet the health care challenges facing minorities in the 21 st century. The proposal was developed after institutional analysis of strengths and needs in biomedical research following Southern Association of Colleges and Schools and American Veterinary Medical Association accreditation and strategic planning. The overreaching goals of the proposal are to: 1) continue to support and strengthen biomedical research infrastructure;2) assist in supporting the implementation of the new Ph. D. program in Integrative Biosciences;3) promote mechanisms to institutionalize the CBR/RCMI program;4) support individual developmental research projects in areas having significant health related impact on minority populations. This proposal builds on the vision of approaching minority health problems through five significant areas. These are bioinformatics and computational epidemiology, cancer, environmental toxicology, and immunology. These four areas of research examine specific diseases and basic principles, which disproportionately impact minority, especially African American, populations. This proposal has a section describing the overall nature of the institution and future goals of the University and the interrelationship between the CBR/RCMI program and the Ph. D. program, an Administrative section, a Core Facility section describing the existing biomedical research infrastructure (CBR/RCMI supported) and developmental plans for those facilities, and individual developmental proposals in the biomedical areas listed above. The implementation of the Core Facility and individual project proposals will enhance the ability of Tuskegee University faculty to compete in the biomedical research arena. Enhanced competition by Tuskegee faculty will improve the understanding of and conditions effecting the health care of minorities.